Corrugations are well known in the art for shaping of antenna patterns, for example in horn antennas see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,406, 4,295,142, 4,477,816, 4,533,919. Corrugated reflectors are also used in base station antennas for mobile communication. These reflectors are manufactured using extruded profiles with corrugations or current traps, which in function are shorted quarter wavelengths parallel plate wave guides, making one polarization of the currents see a high (infinite) impedance. By using this corrugations/current traps the currents on the reflector can be controlled and thereby the radiated fields of the antenna are controlled. For the lower frequencies used in mobile communications (400-1000 MHz) these extruded profiles tends to be very bulky and heavy.